<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'll Be Okay" by bluetenheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730773">"I'll Be Okay"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetenheart/pseuds/bluetenheart'>bluetenheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rey's and Finn's friendship, Rey's and Finn's new threeway friendship with Poe, Rey's feelings, after Rey gets back from Exegol, before she leaves for Tatooine, oh and cursing, quick little fic which took me WAY too long to write, spoiler warning-do i even need to put that anymore??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetenheart/pseuds/bluetenheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rey arrives back to the Resistance base, looking totally different than how she looked last time he saw her, and knowing something about what she has been struggling with, Finn finally forces Rey to open up and tries his best to help her. And Poe's just there for comedic relief, if I'm being totally honest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'll Be Okay"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soooooooo, inspiration sometimes hides from us, or at least me<br/>but i finally sat myself down and told myself that i could not move until i finished it. and this trick ACTUALLY WORKED<br/>one issue i was having was that i wasn't too too sure how i was gonna end this fic or even if it would end well, quickly, if that makes sense.<br/>BUT, it's done now<br/>also, i have no dang clue if i will continue with the Broken Gray Jedi...i have the next chapter already written, but idk if i'll write after that one...if anyone cares</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey hopped out of Luke’s X-Wing, a slight smile escaping her lips as she pushed through the massive numbers of newfound Resistance members welcoming and congratulating her for the massive part she played in winning the fight against Palpatine. But Rey did not want these praises and welcomes. The only thing she really wished for was to see Finn. And Poe as well.<br/>
Rey pushed through the crowd, only nodding when someone else patted her on the back, desperately searching for her friends, really needing to hug someone.<br/>
As she stumbled through the mass of people, Rey’s hope began to dwindle. For a quick  second, she wondered if Finn and Poe had made it out of this mess alive.<br/>
She knew they were alive, but, nevertheless, the thought still plagued her mind. Afterall, she had death haunting her.<br/>
The smile painted onto her face began to chip away until her eyes finally landed on her two friends, and she picked up her speed and a sad, but real, smile broke through her fake one. And before long, Rey felt a sense of calm wash over her. Once she finally reached her friends and was pulled into a hug, the calm feeling spread until Rey almost forgot about the ache in her heart.<br/>
---------------------------<br/>
“I’m so, so happy that you’re alive. I mean-for a second I was sure you were dead. I saw you fall, lifeless, onto the floor. And until I saw your, or Luke’s, X-Wing, I thought for sure that you were gone.” The three of them were sitting together on the Falcon while Lando and Chewie were catching up outside. With the rest of the Resistance practically throwing a party all around the base, inside the Falcon was the only private place left. And the last thing Rey wanted was to be surrounded by people any longer than necessary. But Rey did still need some people to talk to.<br/>
“Yah, I was sc-worried for you. Or, I, uh-”<br/>
“Thanks Poe.” A deafening silence, littered with unsaid feelings and pain, followed Rey’s smile and Poe’s blush. Finn knew more about what Rey had experienced than Poe, but even Finn did not know the whole truth.<br/>
But he knew that something has been up with Rey for the past several months, and he knew that Rey never opened up about it, and she did not want to. But she came back from Exagol completely dazed and…changed. And no matter what Rey wished, Finn was not going to let her push her thoughts down anymore.<br/>
"Rey, are you okay?" And upon seeing her face go through a roller coaster of emotions, starting with pain but then quickly turning into confusion and then to sadness, Finn ventured closer to her and grasped her surprisingly cold hands, a stark contrast from the warmth of the Falcon.<br/>
“Rey, what’s wrong?”<br/>
“Nothing.”<br/>
“No. Something is wrong.”<br/>
“Nothing is wrong!!”<br/>
“I know you, and you have changed.”<br/>
“You don’t! know. me,” Rey forced out before her head dropped into her arms, which soon served as slides for her tears to fall down on. She wasn’t sobbing, but instead was crying the tears of pain found inside a person who had just lost the galaxy. Poe slowly stood up, feeling as though he should leave, but seeing someone as strong as Rey filled with pain made even him freeze up.<br/>
“I’m sorry. Rey, I’m truly sorry,” Finn finally said.<br/>
“What, what do you mean?” was choked out.<br/>
Finn sharply inhaled, knowing that the future of this conversation was going to hurt, but his friendship with Rey outweighed his suffering. For the moment, at least.<br/>
“Not only did I see you fall, but I saw, out of the corner of my eye as I was leaving, Ky-Ben come back to you, and I saw him giving you his life. And I know you love him. And I, I have no damn clue how I can help you right now.” Finn’s eyes were glossy, either from the sadness he saw littering Rey’s eyes or the memories filled with pain that Kylo Ren blessed him with; who the hell knows which. Frankly, Finn was glad that son of a bitch was dead, but he also realized that Rey had strong feelings for Ben Solo, and he for her. He saved her freaking life after all. Finn still hated his guts.<br/>
Poe also had some strong feelings for Kylo Ren, but these were not positive ones. He, unlike Finn, was not able to withhold his thoughts.<br/>
“What the actual hell did you just say? Were you-How long-Why would-The hell?” However, one stern look from Finn shut Poe up as quickly as his words had opened him.<br/>
Rey, while she had heard both of the guys, did not have the strength to respond to either of them; she didn’t want to respond to either of them. She did, however, manage to softly and very painfully say:<br/>
“He’s gone. Forever.”<br/>
Finn was still staring at Poe when he heard Rey’s whimper. Not having the strength or the control to say anything else not mean about Kylo Ben or whatever he was called now, Finn simply sat down besides Rey and pulled her closer to him as she continued to cry. Poe continued to look at Rey, not sure what he wanted to, or should, say to her.<br/>
“I’m okay. I’ll be okay,” Rey finally managed to slip out once no more tears were gliding down her cheeks; even she could hear the uncertainty painting her words.<br/>
“I know you will. You are a strong, independent, kind woman. Maybe you might be hurting right now, but you’ll learn how to survive through this pain. And remember, he will always be with you.”<br/>
“Damn, when did you get so smart?”<br/>
“Poe!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>